Cualquiera puede ser un héroe
by BonaDeaMaia
Summary: Ahora que el gremio estaba completo de nuevo la alegría no podía ser mayor, mientras unos comentaban alegremente los grandes cambios dentro del gremio, otros se deleitaba con el simple hecho de estar de nuevo en su casa. Un nuevo viaje, un nuevo enemigo. ¿Podrán los magos de Fairy Tail sacar a los héroes que llevan dentro?
1. Chapter 1: Siete años después

Era un día caluroso en el gremio, si fuera un día cualquiera probablemente todos estarían sentados en las diferentes mesas del gremio durmiendo o hablando de cualquier cosa, sin embargo, ese día era completamente diferente y todo el mundo estaba sumamente animado. Siete años es mucho tiempo, sobretodo cuando la esperanza nunca ha desaparecido y ahora, por fin, había llegado el momento de celebrar el regreso de los miembros más queridos de Fairy Tail.

Ahora que el gremio estaba completo de nuevo la alegría no podía ser mayor, mientras unos comentaban alegremente los grandes cambios dentro del gremio, otros se deleitaba con el simple hecho de estar de nuevo en su casa.

Natsu - _aaahh que bien se siente estar de vuelta. ¿no es así happy?_

Happy - _Aye sir!_

Natsu y happy estaban en una mesa en el centro del gremio, sonreían y se estiraban. En ese momento ninguno de los dos podía pensar en nada mejor que estar allí mismo, en su hogar, y estaban completamente seguros que los demás estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. De repente escucharon una voz familiar.

 _Hey natsu-nii_ \- era Romeo con una gran sonrisa en la cara - _algunas cosas han cambiado mucho este tiempo ¿no?_

 _Mucho_ \- contestó Natsu intentando disimular, con poco éxito, una pequeña mueca que mezclaba tristeza y alegría.

Lucy que había escuchado la conversación volteo para escuchar mejor la respuesta pero al ver la cara de Natsu se fue directamente a sentarse con ellos. No quería que sus amigos estuvieran tristes ese día, no Natsu ciertamente.

 _Pero tu no te quedas atrás Romeo_ \- dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba en la mesa con ellos - _cuando nos fuimos eras tan solo un niño pero ahora eres casi un hombre !_

Romeo ante estas palabras comenzó a ruborizarse - _no es para tanto Lucy-nee_

 _Y un hombre guapísimo además !_ \- afirmó una voz detrás de él, al oír estas palabras romeo se puso más rojo que un tomate y al volverse vio a Levy, dándole una de sus más grandes sonrisas - ¿ _a que si lucy?_

 _si si tienes toda la razón Levy!_ \- contestó Lucy muy entusiasmada - _casi parece un príncipe de un cuento de hadas!_

 _El héroe que cualquier chica o chico querría tener!_ \- continuo Levy mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre su frente de forma dramática

Las amiga se reían y comentaban acerca de aquellos hombres perfectos que describen los libros que tanto les gusta leer cuando Romeo, que estaba en medio de un shock a causa de esas palabras, con un hilillo de voz dijo:

 _No creo que me pueda parecer mucho a ningún héroe_

 _Eso no lo puedes saber_ \- contestó rápidamente Lucy

 _Eso es verdad_ \- respondió Levy - _en realidad no existe un solo tipo de héroe ¿sabes? Los hay de todo tipo._

 _Pero lo más importante_ \- dijo lucy bajando un poco la voz como si fuera un secreto de máxima seguridad- _es que cuando encuentran a la chica que quieren hacen todo lo posible por estar con ella._

 _Es verdad, hasta la persona menos esperada puede llegar a ser un héroe cuando encuentra a la indicada._ \- esta fue la conclusión a la que llegó Levy con una sonrisa y un gesto de aprobación por parte de Lucy. Después de estas palabras Romeo, por algún motivo, estaba muy entusiasmado y después de un momento de reflexión dio un salto de la silla en la que estaba y comenzó a decir en voz muy alta:

 _Saben que se me acaba de ocurrir? para celebrar su regreso olvidémonos de las misiones y hagamos un viaje a la playa!_

Casi al instante todo el gremio estaba reunido a su alrededor, todos estaban a favor de irse de viaje juntos, el problema era que nadie parecía coincidir a donde ir y todos comenzaron a comentar a donde querían ir y lo que querían hacer.

 _A mi me parece mejor un viaje a la montañas nevadas. Nada mejor que un poco de diversión en la nieve.-_ exclamó Gray sin camisa mientras, inconscientemente, se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón

 _Juvia esta de acuerdo con Gray-sama!_

 _Un viaje a la selva es de hombres !_

 _Yo voy a donde sea siempre que haya alcohol !_

Por todas partes se oían muchas y diversas opiniones y, como de costumbre, varias peleas ya habían empezado. Tímidamente Wendy, la dragon slayer del cielo, se le acercó a Romeo y habló tan alto como pudo para que la pudieran escuchar por encima del ruido:

 _Un viaje a la playa suena bien pero realmente me gustaría poder ir al campo, me parece perfecto porque es tranquilo y espacioso y, en realidad, podemos hacer muchas de las actividades que la mayoría estaba planeando. Sería una aventura en la que estaremos todos juntos !_

Las dulces palabras de Wendy y su sonrisa terminaron convenciendo a todos y finalmente las riñas y quejas cesaron, a excepción de las quejas de alguien que estaba sentado en un rincón del gremio, junto a su gato negro y con un plato de kiwis en la mesa.

 _Tch. Realmente no me apetece ir mucho. Este gremio es muy escandaloso para poder disfrutar la paz del campo_ \- sentenció Gajeel

Tenía puesta una camiseta negra sin mangas que hacía juego con las botas negras que, como cualquier chico malo, descansaba sobre la mesa.

Lily lo miraba con cara de reproche - _tú quieres ir y lo sabes, solo dale un oportunidad, tal y como lo dijo Wendy: esto puede llegar a ser una aventura._

Gajeel lo miraba con cara de incredulidad, estaba a punto de responderle cuando un dulce voz apareció de la nada!

 _Lily!_ \- Grito Levy caminando hacia su mesa. Gajeel parecía tomado de imprevisto y con un rápido movimiento bajo los pies de la mesa y se sentó derecho, haciendo lo posible por mostrar una postura relajada mientras Lily recibía a la pequeña maga con su sonrisa de gato.

 _Has escuchado lo del campo? van a ir? va a ser divertidísimo!_ \- comenzó a decir Levy ignorando por completo la postura y cara nada natural de Gajeel - _no se si sea inapropiado preguntarte pero … este … realmente me gustaría saber cual es la diferencia entre el campo de nuestro mundo y al campo de Edolas, me pica mucho la curiosidad._ \- terminó de decir mientras se sentaba junto a ellos.

 _Si lo he oído_ \- contestó lily - _justo en este momento estaba comentando con Gajeel que lo más probable es que no … mmmm … amhmjmjjmjm !_

Gajeel había saltado de su silla y había tapado la pequeña boca de lily con su gran mano, pero como esta era tan grande, prácticamente le tapaba toda su cara de gato impidiéndole respirar. Mientras Lily luchaba para zafarse de la mano de su compañero, Gajeel empezó a hablar rápido y un poco nervioso.

 _Si! justo estábamos diciendo que lo más probable es que no …. eh … no … ah si que lo mejor será no quedarnos hasta tarde en el gremio para poder empacar las cosas hoy! … digo no sabemos qué ropa vamos a necesitar ni cuántos días vamos a estar, uno nunca sabe y no queremos que nos haga falta nada!_

Levy lo miró dubitativo un momento y de repente exclamó

 _Tienes razón! mejor nos ponemos a planear eso bien. Vale entonce te aviso en que quedamos con los demás y de paso hablo con Lily._

 _Tch … Como quieras pequeña_ \- contestó Gajeel con su habitual mirada de desinterés, aunque no la puedo mantener por mucho tiempo, la gran sonrisa que Levy le estaba dando en ese momento le hacía físicamente imposible el sonreírle de vuelta.

Levy se marchó de la mesa dando saltos alegres y Gajeel se quedó mirándola, embelesado, hasta que sintió una lengua en su mano y acordándose de lo que tenía sujeto soltó a lily, quien rápidamente se giró y dio un salto hacia atrás intentando recuperar la respiración.

 _Me podrías explicar que fue todo eso?_ \- preguntó, aunque jadeando, como quien ya sabe la respuesta.

 _Me encantaría_ \- susurro Gajeel rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha - _pero en realidad ni yo lo se bien, en todo caso tenemos que ir a preparar lo que vamos a llevar._

 _que interesante_ \- musitó Lily agitando suavemente su cola de gato.

 _qué pasa?_ \- Respondió Gajeel un poco hostil suponiendo lo que se le iba encima.

 _Nada en especial ... solo que al parecer todo lo que hace falta para que cambies de opinión es una linda maguita de pelo azul. Creo que lo tendré en cuenta de ahora en adelante-_ exclamó Lily levantando una ceja y con un tono de voz burlón.

 _Ca - cállate_ -fue lo único que dijo gajeel.

Discutiendo salieron del gremio y se dirigieron a su casa, sin notar que Levy los seguía con la mirada despidiéndose de ellos con un leve suspiro.

 _Hasta la persona menos esperada puede llegar a ser un héroe_ \- susurro para si misma, mientras volvía con sus compañeros para planear su aventura en grupo


	2. Chapter 2: En la calle

Después de pasar la tarde entera planeando el viaje todos estaban emocionados pero también muy cansados, ponerse de acuerdo no había sido fácil y más de una pelea se había desatado. Por suerte Erza, que después de perseguir a Natsu y a Gray y darles una buena tunda por haber comenzado a discutir en el gremio, había controlado perfectamente las peleas y Mirajane había planeado a la perfección la salida. Para nadie era una sorpresa que fuera la más entusiasmada para esta salida y más de uno estaba un poco preocupado por los posibles planes secretos que pudiera tener, pero solo lo dejaron pasar, al fin de cuentas era una salida para estar todos juntos como la familia, algo rara y disfuncional, que eran. Ya todos se estaban marchando del gremio cuando Mirajane de repente exclamó:

 _Escuchen! que les parece si mañana por la tarde las chicas nos reunimos para armar nuestras maletas y comprar lo que nos falta y tener una tarde de chicas!_

 _Me parece una idea maravillosa_ \- sonrió ampliamente Wendy

 _No entiendo por qué habríamos de reunirnos solo para armar las maletas._ \- mientras que charles decía con un bufido - _Cada una puede hacerlo sola !_

Sin prestarle mucha atención Erza continuo con estrellas en los ojos cada vez más grandes:

 _Entonces mejor hagamos una pijamada solo de chicas mañana en la casa de Lucy !_ \- sentenció Erza - _entonces todas nos vemos mañana en su casa por la noche_ \- y así dio por finalizada la discusión.

 _eehhh ? y porque en la mía?_ \- exclamó Lucy con cara de obligación.

 _Porque tú Lucy_ \- empezó a explicar Mira - _aparte de mi hermana y yo, eres la única que no duerme en el dormitorio de Fairy Tail, además de que tu casa es lo suficientemente grande para que todas quepamos, ¿o no?_

 _Ustedes dos ya lo tenían todo planeado ¿no es así?_ \- respondió Lucy mirando de manera inquisitorial a Erza y a Mira- _bueno me encantará tenerlas a todas en mi casa (igual no creo que tenga más opciones)_

De la nada salió Natsu y pasó su brazo por el cuello de Lucy

 _sii Lucy_ \- se apresuró a decir- _ya no te quejes y más bien ponte a organizar para que mañana podamos ir todos a tu casa !_

 _nada de eso !_ \- exclamó Erza con un grito - _la visita a la casa de Lucy mañana es solo para chicas!_

 _ehhh y por que?_

 _porque lo digo yo ! tienes algún problema Natsu?_

 _no no, no señora, ninguno !_

Todos se reían de lo fácil que le era a Erza el manejar a Natsu, todos menos Levy que había aprovechado la risa de todos para acercarse a Lucy y susurrarle que se tenía que ir pero que la vería el día siguiente. A pesar de querer preguntarle a dónde iba, Lucy decidió simplemente despedirla, más tarde le preguntaría, y así Levy salió corriendo del gremio.

Al otro lado del pueblo, Gajeel había decidido no ir a su casa después de salir del gremio, en vez de eso se fue para la plaza y allí, al lado del lago, se quedó dormido. Después de un buen rato llegó lily a despertarlo.

 _oi, tenemos que irnos, las cosas no se van a empacar solas !_

 _Ash ya lo se, solo dame 5 minutos más!_ \- contestó Gajeel mientras intentaba volverse a dormir.

 _No! aparte de empacar tenemos que limpiar el apartamento, no quiero que lo primero que veamos al volver del campo sea la montaña de basura que tenemos acumulada._

 _pues si no la quieres ver simplemente cierra los ojos gihihihi_ \- respondió Gajeel

Lily que empezaba a perder la paciencia le respondió en tono sarcástico

 _Mejor voy a ver qué está haciendo Levy, de pronto se muestra interesada en conocer nuestro apartamento… pero que mala imagen se va a llevar! que pena!_

 _Bueno ya te oí !_ \- respondió Gajeel sentándose- pero que conste que lo hago para que me dejes de molestar no porque en realidad me interese esa enana de pelo azul!

 _aja lo que digas -_ fue lo único que le respondió Lily mientras se encaminaban hacia su apartamento

Empezaron a caminar a través de las personas y aunque muchos todavía le tenían miedo debido a su aspecto y a su pasado la mayoría de las personas del pueblo que lo conocían lo aceptaban y no le temían, por el contrario, se alegraban de que hubiera vuelto sano y salvo. Hace 7 años se había ganado el aprecio de casi todos debido a los favores de reparación que solía hacer gratis, por supuesto nadie en el gremio además del maestro sabía de esto. Gajeel prefería mantener un perfil bajo frente a estos asuntos, no quería perder su actitud de chico malo aunque, siendo sincero, preferiría morir antes de volver a ser quien era antes.

Caminando hacia su casa sentía el fresco aroma de Fioree, habían pocas cosas que le gustaran más que oler el aroma de la ciudad que le brindó una nueva oportunidad, sin embargo, esta tarde había en el aire algo más dulce que de costumbre. A Gajeel le tomó un segundo reconocer que era ese aroma, o mejor dicho, de quien era; por un momento se emociono al pensar en esa persona pero noto algo mas junto a ese aroma, era sudor, estaba corriendo, ¿estaba siendo perseguida? ¿estaba en peligro?. Esta terrible idea hizo que saliera corriendo a toda la velocidad.

Lily sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba siguió a Gajeel volando, pasaron casas y callejones sin detenerse a excepción de un par de veces para que Gajeel re oliera el aire, el olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, estaban cerca … muy cerca … doblando la esquina !. Sin siquiera pensarlo convirtió su brazo en una espada de hierro y se abalanzó a doblar la esquina para encontrarse cara a cara con Levy pero para su sorpresa nadie la estaba persiguiendo como él pensaba, se encontraba totalmente sola.

La situación se volvió realmente rara y todo pareció acontecer en cámara lenta, Gajeel se concentró en convertir la espada en su brazo normal pero por hacer eso se le olvido frenar haciendo que Levy del impulso no lograra detenerse del todo y se estrellara de frente con sus abdominales, que estaban casi tan duros como el mismo hierro. Después del golpe Levy se deslizó de espaldas y estuvo a punto de caerse hasta que Gajeel la agarro de la cintura con el brazo que no había convertido en espada y la levantó pero, por uso excesivo de su fuerza, la levantó hasta que ya no tocaba más el piso y sus piernas quedaron levitando.

Se quedaron mirando unos minutos, al parecer ninguno de los dos entendía muy bien lo que acababa de suceder hasta que Gajeel, acordándose de la razón por la que habían acabado así, tomó la palabra

 _¿Estas bien?, ¿Por qué estabas corriendo?_ \- dijo moviendo a Levy hacia un lado, que todavía estaba flotando en sus brazos, y empezando a revisar que no hubiera nadie peligroso cerca.

 _Disculpa_ \- dijo Levy a lo que Gajeel volvió a mirarla teniendo que alzar la cabeza de lo alto que la tenía cargada - _¿me podrías bajar?, es un poco vergonzoso que nos vean así._

A Gajeel no le importaba mucho lo que la demás personas pensaran, nunca le habían importado y en ese momento menos, el único pensamiento que podía pasar por su cabeza era el bienestar de Levy y, para él, el único sitio suficientemente seguro era era justo donde la tenía: en sus brazos.

 _¿Gajeel?_

 _eeehhmmm si claro_ \- respondió un poco de mala gana y solo después de revisar cualquier cosa sospechosa a su alrededor la colocó suavemente en el suelo.

 _Gracias_ \- comentó Levy mientras se acomodaba el vestido y el cabello.

 _No hay problema, ¿ahora si me dirás por que estabas corriendo?_

 _Ah eso,bueno_ \- Levy empezó a sonrojarse un poco pero Gajeel no lo noto por seguir mirando a su alrededor- _te estaba buscando._

Gajeel al escuchar estas palabras volvió su vista hacia la cara de Levy con la boca abierta

 _¿Me estabas buscando a mi?_ \- una alegría comenzó a apoderarse de él

 _Esto si … pues salí del gremio hace un tiempo y ya terminamos de planear la salida al campo y como que quiero que vayas te estaba buscando para decirte lo que planeamos_ \- dijo mientras se tocaba la frente con la mano derecha, debido al golpe le estaba empezando a doler.

 _Espera un momento, tu … tu quieres que yo vaya?_ \- Gajeel estaba cada vez más sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo más feliz, hasta que noto la cara de dolor de Levy y la preocupación volvió a él - _¿te encuentra bien? ese fue un buen golpe, mejor déjame ver._

 _Estoy bien_ \- respondió Levy mientras Gajeel le levantaba la cara para examinar su frente - _es natural que me duela pero para mañana ya estaré bien._

En eso apareció Lily volando, un poco cansado ya que en una de las esquina había perdido a Gajeel y había tenido que hacer una vista aérea del pueblo entero para encontrarlo.

 _¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ \- pregunto mirando la curiosa escena pero comprendiendo todo una vez vio a Levy respirando agitadamente.

En el momento en que pregunto eso Gajeel soltó la cara de Levy y se hizo más lejos de ella mientras Levy le daba la bienvenida con una amplia sonrisa

 _Lily!_ \- exclamó - _hola !, lo que pasa es que estaba buscándolos para contarles lo que decidimos para el viaje y me choqué de frente con Gajeel que estaba ...pues estaba … oye Gajeel y tu ¿por qué estabas corriendo?_ \- preguntó mientras miraba a Gajeel que ya estaba al lado de Lily.

 _Si Gajeel_ \- comenzó a decir Lily con voz burlona - _¿por qué estabas corriendo?_

Gajeel no sabia que contestar, obviamente nunca les diría la verdad a esos dos así que tenía que inventar algo creíble y hacerlo rápido, lo importante era que Levy le creyera y Lily lo apoyara, si Lily no le creía ya arreglaría las cosas con él más tarde.

 _Estaba entrenado, por supuesto, ya que vamos a ir a esa salida no quería quedarme muy atrasado en mis entrenamientos y tampoco quiero entrenar mucho allá por lo que se supone es para relajarnos_ \- simplemente respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

 _¿Enserio?_ \- Pregunto Levy sorprendida

 _¿Enserio?_ \- pregunto lily incrédulo

 _Enserio_ \- respondió Gajeel resuelto a no hablar más del tema

 _Bueno_ \- termino diciendo lily - _y supongo que ese golpe te lo diste cuando te chocaste de frente con Gajeel_

 _¿se nota tanto?_ \- pregunto Levy un tanto preocupada colocando sus manos en lo que parecía iba a ser un gran chichón en su frente - _sí Jet o Droy o algún otro lo nota se preocuparán aunque no sea para tanto_

 _Lo siento mucho_ \- dijo Gajeel de verdad sintiéndose culpable

 _Tranquilo, digamos que fue 50/50 la culpa_ \- respondió Levy guiñandole un ojo y dándole una gran sonrisa intentando aliviar, aunque fuera un poco, la culpa de su acompañante.

 _Lo mejor será que vayamos a nuestro apartamento y te coloquemos hielo o algo para evitar que se inflame, ¿no te parece Gajeel?_ \- respondió Lily con ganas de molestarlo pero con verdaderas buenas intenciones. Aunque le gustara molestar a Gajeel Lily comprendía a la perfección la delicadeza del asunto en cuanto a la relación de esos dos se trataba, además, de haberle cogido verdadero cariño a esa maguita.

 _ah! ¿si puedo ir? la principal razón por la que estaba corriendo por todo el pueblo es que no se donde esta su casa muchachos_ \- dijo levy alegre - _pero ahora que lo pienso aunque lo hubiera sabido no los hubiera encontrado allí._

 _si … bueno creo que si podemos ir_ \- resolvió Gajeel mirando a lily - _vayamos de una vez, pero ¿puedes caminar o necesitas ayuda?_ \- preguntó dirigiéndose a Levy.

 _claro que puedo caminar !_ \- respondió levy un poco molesta - _tengo un golpe en la frente no las piernas rotas_ \- y tras decir esto empezó a caminar sin idea de adonde se dirigía.

Al verla actuar de esa forma Gajeel no pudo hacer otra cosa sino sonreír.

 _Oye pequeña_ \- la llamó después de que diera unos cuantos pasos.

 _¿que pasa?_ \- Respondió Levy de la forma más orgullosa que pudo

 _Nuestro apartamento queda para el otro lado_ \- respondió Gajeel intentando con todas sus fuerzas no explotar de la risa en ese instante.

Levy ruborizada volvió solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Gajeel, en ese momento para ella todo quedó sumamente claro, no le importaba a donde iban a ir ni cuánto se demoraran en llegar, siempre y cuando él estuviera con ella y le sonriera de aquella forma.

 _Entonces guíame_ \- le dijo dulcemente dejando atrás cualquier rastro de indignación que pudo haber sentido - _y más bien mientras caminamos te cuento en lo que quedamos._

Y con lily al frente empezaron a caminar los 3 durante lo que Levy deseaba durara una eternidad.


End file.
